gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 389 - Dangerous Creature
Ch. 388 - Echoes of Laughter Ch. 390 - Beyond Winter CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Food Coma Travel to A Home in Heaven Time Loop Match 12 details in A Home in Heaven Time Loop 2. Warm Winter Place 4 Heating Up in the Garden 3. Rummaging Travel to Bumper Cars Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Bumper Cars Time Warp 4. Taming Master Have 3 Tamer's Hut in the Garden Upgrade 1 Heating Up to Level 2 5. Short Circuit Return to Port of Kitty Call Find 12 hidden objects in Port of Kitty Call 6. Paradox Solving Robot Travel to The Couple on a Boulder Paradox Find 6 differences in The Couple on a Boulder Paradox 7. Not Again! Travel to Forbidden Journey Find 12 hidden objects in Forbidden Journey 8. Retrieving Return to Island Expedition Find 12 hidden objects in Island Expedition 9. Hostile Town Travel to Town of Great North Find 12 hidden objects in Town of Great North 10. Wyvern Tamer Upgrade 1 Tamer's Hut to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Heating Up to Level 3 11. The Wyvern Case Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 389 scenes Have 1 Frozen in Time in the Garden 12. Complete Make a Wish Set Collect the Wish Tree and place it in your Garden 13. Wyvern Cave Upgrade 1 Frozen in Time to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tamer's Hut to Level 3 14. Overgrown Mountain Upgrade 1 Frozen in Time to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Frozen in Time to Level 5 15. Build the "Castle on the Mountain" Complete the Castle on the Mountain Wonder 16. The Frozen Castle Upgrade the Castle on the Mountain to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star A Home in Heaven Time Loop Earn 2 stars in A Home in Heaven Time Loop 3 Star Bumper Cars Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Bumper Cars Time Warp 3 Star Forbidden Journey Earn 3 stars in Forbidden Journey 3 Star Town of Great North Earn 3 stars in Town of Great North 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 389 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 389 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 389 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS The Wyvern Travel to Giant Wyvern Cave Find 12 hidden objects in Giant Wyvern Cave 3 Star for Giant Wyvern Cave Earn 3 stars in Giant Wyvern Cave |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Food Coma Ch.389/S.1 - A Home in Heaven Time Loop Do I look fat? Think I had too much food during the Thanksgiving Day! Lulu has become a very good cook over the course of a year! Gah! Talking about Lulu only makes me miss her! It would be nice if Lulu and Richard were working with us! Ooh! I almost forgot! I need your help with retrieving my Time Machine! You know the temporary one that Eleanor gave me? No one hates the pirates more than me! Wonder if anyone had found where I had kept my Time Machine! Quest:Rummaging Ch.389/S.2 - Bumper Cars Time Warp Quincy! Oh... Hi, Agent! Happened to see Quincy around? Argh! Been searching for him all over the place! Let me check the log about his in-time! Oh! He hasn't arrived yet! And Borgsworth is missing too! Is he taking day off? He is not returning the calls nor the messages I sent! Anyway, let him know that I need him as soon as possible! There is a case that needs our attention right away! Quest:Short Circuit Ch.152/S.1 - Port of Kitty Call Ah, glad you came! Quincy couldn't reach our base, he had some issues with his Time Machine it seems. We are almost done with the Time Machine! Apparently, there was an issue with the cirtuit board! And we are done! Megan was searching for me? What is it about? Ah... found you two! What are you guys doing here by the way? It's nothing, the ciruit board seems to have been burnt. We tried to figure out the cause, but turns out, it is because of the high temperature from the Time Machine must have burnt the- ... OK! In colloquial terms, my Time Machine has short-circuited! Listen, I don't have all day. I need you for a case investigation! We are going to the Beyone! Ah man! What about Borgsworth? We can take him, too right? I mean, he can help us in some way. Yeah, but he is going to take care of the Paradox today! Says who? Me! Alright! Guess there is no other way but to work on the Paradox! Quest:Paradox Solving Robot Ch.389/S.3 - The Couple on a Boulder Paradox I could have been with Quincy and Megan, working on a new case and all. But, no, I had to work on a Paradox! I don't think Richard would have been this hard on me! Everyone knows that I don't like Paradoxes! I know I am a robot. But, a robot can't solve Paradoxes like humans do. Humans are more of a problem solvers, I am not that highly programmed to solve Paradoxes easily you know! Done with the Paradox. Going to rest for a while. I mean, to charge my batteries! Quest:Not Again! Ch.389/S.4 - Forbidden Journey OK! What is the fuss about this case? I don't want to work on any Beyond cases! Why are we here? We are here to investigate about the Wyvern. Wyvern? As in the two-legged mythological creature, Wyvern? Yes! There have been attempts to steal the eggs of this Wyvern! So, no missing eggs right? So far, no! Guess we should set up the nodes and we should be done right? Hope that should be it! Not another theft! What's up with the Beyond robberies lately! Quest:Retrieving Ch.148/S.5 - Island Expedition OK! Agent, this should be quick... ...I guess! I left my temporary Time Machine here! Now, noone knows this place I guess. Except for these passers-by! Things would have been worse if they were pirates! Anyway, wait for me here, Agent! Will be back in no time! Got it! Join me after some time, Agent! We are going to track down who stole my Time Machine! I am not letting this go down, without a fight! Quest:Hostile Town Ch.389/S.5 - Town of Great North Although there is nothing serious here. It's our duty to ensure that these people are safe! The place is heavily guarded with these warriors so, we should be a little careful! Isn't this just like the village with dragons? Yes! So, you are saying that it must be the Artifact Thieves work again? Maybe, I am spitballing here! Hmm... I see a pattern here! Let me investigate about it with the civilians! Turns out, the guy matches our description of these previous interdimensional thieves! So, he was also in a modern attire? Must be the Artifact Thief! We can't jump into conclusions yet! We will set up the nodes first! It should be in the caves especially. Ohh! And I heard that there is a huge Wyvern inside there!